Reality!
by kinu-uni
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are sparing, and then everything goes wrong. Angsty-fluff NaruSasu! Meaning Yaoi!


Uni: Hmm, I am getting productive here. Yay to NaruSasu for getting me over my writers block. Matt has the day off and the others are no good at this, so. I don't own anything!! -.- To hell with creative ways of saying that. Anyways please be nice about this one, I am trying a lot of new things here. You are welcome to tell me just how much this sucks, as long as you do it constructively ^^  
  
Also to those pinning at details. Yes I am fully aware that hand to hand combat with weapons would be something they learned a long time before this takes place, since they are perfectly capable of handling weapons and the combat with such come pretty soon after that, but work with me here. Kay?  
  
And thanks to my lovely beta Bob for getting this done so quickly ^_^  
  
On with ficsy!  
  
Reality  
  
Fighting. It was what they lived and breathed for. To be stronger, faster, the best. Or at least better then the other. They were rivals in every sense of the word, and more. When they were sparing none of them would be holding back, they would give each other everything, go all out, on their ever-ongoing quest to defeat the other. Just like they were now.  
  
Sasuke jumped backwards, swiftly catching the dagger that had just been thrown at him, like it was a mar tennis ball, and he did so with a speed that would have been near death to almost anyone else.  
  
At the same time Naruto moved forward, kicking out at Sasuke's head. Sasuke in turn ducked, grabbed the knife by the blade before he threw it back at the shorter boy in front of him from which it had come only seconds earlier. The blond power-jumped backwards away from Sasuke and caught the sharp dagger in the air, millimetres in front of his own face, without as much as a flinch as he once again retreated backwards to avoid the black haired boys kick.  
  
Their sparing had been going on for a while now. They didn't usually spare with weapons, but just for the hell of it, they had decided to try today. They would have had to do so eventually anyway, to follow up with Kakashi's training, which was getting both rougher and harder to go through, and training with weapons against each other in hand to hand combat was becoming an every day event. So they were now fighting with weapons against each other, unsupervised for the first time, and just to make it that much more. interesting, they only used one weapon, a hunting knife, to get more of a competition out of it.  
  
Naruto lashed out at Sasuke with the knife again, and as all the other times prior to this, Sasuke avoided the blade. But instead of just swinging past him as usual, Naruto turned the blade upwards thereby getting the knife caught in the back of Sasuke's shirt, effectively ripping the now once shirt off of Sasuke's back. The shirt had already been both battered and torn, from the amount of Chakra the two boys were releasing, which sizzled and tore at the air and everything else around them, every time they clashed and from the times when the knife had actually hit him.  
  
That is to say, hit his shirt. Sasuke personally didn't have a scratch on him, proving once again that he was in fact still dominant when it came to speed. Naruto seemed to be aware of this as well as he led his glaring gaze travel Sasuke's unharmed upper body. Naruto growled slightly, he himself only needed to shift his mussels slightly, to be reminded of the three times today where he had ended up on the wrong end of the blade. It wasn't much, but it was still there and Sasuke didn't have a scratch. Then he charged Sasuke again, this time determined to hit his target. Sasuke however was prepared, and blocked the attack with his under arm. Then Sasuke smirked and grabbed a hold of Naruto's grey tank-top, yanked him forward, crushing their lips together, before he pushed Naruto back again, lifted him up off of the ground and threw him over his right shoulder. Stunned Naruto didn't even try to counter act as he was thrown forward. He quickly regained his composure though and turned like a cat in the air, landing him on his feet, back facing Sasuke.  
  
"Real funny!" Naruto said, his words dripping with sarcasm, as he rose from his crouching position, turned around and walked towards Sasuke.  
  
"Whoever said idiots don't fly." Sasuke said as he in turn walked towards his rival.  
  
Naruto just glared but otherwise ignored the comment. "How come you don't have a scratch on you!" He pouted, annoyed and angrily.  
  
"Well because I am still faster then you." Sasuke shrugged.  
  
Naruto growled. again "Well then I'll just have to scratch you in some other way." He muttered, as he immediately afterwards jumped Sasuke, crushing their lips together, engaging them in yet another battle. The battle for dominance.  
  
Naruto wasn't really sure if he remembered exactly when their eternal rivalry had turned into something more. He wasn't even sure what that 'something more' was. What he did know was that it had been going on for months now and that it was always after sparing. It never happened outside of sparing and it was never spoken of, outside of sparing. In fact they never really spoke of it at all. They went all out in the most literal sense of the words every time they spared, and when it was over, it was over and everything was as it had always been between them. Argument by argument, but willing to sacrifice all for the other.  
  
They were living in their own little world, pretending that none of it really mattered. You could only call it fair that reality would some day catch up with them.  
  
"S-Sasuke-kun. Naruto, what?. GET OFF OF HIM!!"  
  
The two boys jumped apart as if lightning had struck them, their eyes locking and mirroring the shock in each other's eyes, the surprise and absolute terror. They had been caught, it was over, and it was by the one person who, just could not find out! The one person who wouldn't be able to bare finding out in this way.  
  
Both boys turned as one to look at Sakura who was standing only three feet into the clearing, just looking at them. Her face was a painting of shock, anger and sorrow, one emotion on top of the other creating an expression that hurt both Sasuke and Naruto to look at.  
  
In the end Naruto looked down. "Sakura-chan. we. I. OW!!" Surprised Naruto's head shut up to see Sakura standing right in front of him, slowly sinking her right hand again.  
  
"Don't you 'Sakura-chan' me anywhere!" She yelled. Naruto just looked at her, feeling his burning cheek where she had hit him, it didn't really hurt physically, but inside was another story. Why was she only mad at him?  
  
Sakura looked at her hand in horror, and then back at Naruto almost pleading, eyes welling up with unshed tears. Then suddenly her eyes grew hard and her lips drew into a thin line, before her eye once again welled up with tears that slowly started making their way down her face.  
  
"How could. How di." She stuttered, looking from one to the other.  
  
"Sakura." Sasuke took a step forward and reached out to her.  
  
"DON'T TOUTCH ME!" She cried, a sob wrecking her body, which right now looked both small and frail. "Don't touch me." She repeated, her voice small, as she slowly started backing out of the clearing, shaking her head, the tears now running freely down her cheeks, and when she made it to the edge she turned and ran.  
  
"Sakura!" Naruto made as if to follow her, but a firm hand on his shoulder held him back.  
  
Naruto turned his head and glared "Let me go Sasuke."  
  
Sasuke just chock his head "Leave her. I think you are the last person she would want to talk to before she has gotten over the initial shock."  
  
Naruto sighted in defeat. "You are right." He said, not looking at the other boy.  
  
"Besides." Sasuke said, wavering a tad. "I. I think we need to talk to each other first."  
  
Naruto just stood there, not looking at Sasuke as he let this sink in. In the end he looked up, his eyes wide. "What now?" His eyes, which had always been an open book, betrayed his emotions. He was scared, though of what, Sasuke couldn't tell.  
  
"I don't know." Was the reply.  
  
Naruto plumbed down on the earth beneath them, making a small cloud of dust rise around him. Sasuke slowly sat down in front of him, drawing his left leg to his stomach.  
  
A silence fell upon them. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable, but it wasn't, not, either "What is this?!" Naruto suddenly burst out.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, for once it was his time to be confused.  
  
"This!" Naruto yelled, gesturing wildly in the air with his arms. "Us!"  
  
Sasuke raised a fine eyebrow "Do you think I know that any better then you do? Idiot!"  
  
"Hey!" Naruto launched at Sasuke, tilting the slightly taller boy backwards, straddling his waist with his legs as he sat on top of him "Stop calling me that!" he yelled angrily.  
  
Sasuke didn't respond. He just lay there, looking up at Naruto, a concentrated frown on his face. As he looked at the boy hovering above him. His wild messy blond hair, large blue eyes, that were practically windows to his soul and the three stripes that graced his cheeks on either side of his face. He looked back to when he had found out about Naruto and the Kyubi. He had been shocked to say the least, angry, hurt and even. scared, but slowly he had started coming to terms with the new information and realised that Naruto was still Naruto. He had always been the fox; nothing had changed just because he now knew of it.  
  
And after that he had been 'forced' to tell Naruto about the seal, Naruto had not been amused! Rather he had been hurt that Sasuke had told Sakura and not him. Naruto had felt like Sasuke didn't trust him. It was days before Sasuke had convinced Naruto that the only reason Sakura knew was because she had discovered it on her own and that he just didn't want Naruto to worry too.  
  
Now looking at Naruto he realised that this had been more then true. It WAS because he didn't want him to worry. He didn't want the one person he. cared for the most, to be sad. To see worry in those huge blue eyes, because of him. That, he wasn't sure he would have been able to handle. So in a way, he mussed, that was more of a selfish reason then anything else.  
  
"What?" Sasuke was ripped out of his thoughts by Naruto, and his eyes focused on the other boys bewildered expression.  
  
"I was just wondering if I could live without you." Sasuke mussed bluntly, sounding more like he was talking to himself then to Naruto.  
  
"WHAT!" Naruto yelled, eyes huge, as he looked down at Sasuke as if the other boy had gone mad.  
  
"I need to know this." Sasuke trailed off.  
  
"Why?" Naruto squinted his eyes looking suspicious. "When did this suddenly get so serious?"  
  
"That's reality for you." Sasuke said. Then he sighed and looked away. "If I 'chose' you Naruto, I know I will never be able to let you go again. And that would mean giving up on the revival of my clan."  
  
"But. But. This can't be happening!" Naruto yelled, "Even if you did chose me, I couldn't ask you to give up on your clan! Besides who ever said we would even be able to have a real relationship. And since when did I become a fag anyway???" Naruto looked like he didn't know whether he should laugh or burst out in tears, though this was far from a laughing matter.  
  
Sasuke leaned forward, crushing Naruto's lips with his own, in a soul searing kiss, before he drew back again, and just looked up at Naruto, waiting for some kind of reaction. It came too. Eventually. Naruto face- vaulted and sweatdropped. "Point taken!" the blond said, a blush creeping in over his cheeps.  
  
Sasuke just smirked slightly. Sadly, but light hearted. This was the soul reason for him liking Naruto so much. The naivety, his uncanny way of painting out all the problems of life and make them impossible to solve for you, but for him they would still remain simple. Sasuke knew what Naruto wanted, even when the steps, as right now, seemed to large for him, he would never give up, and he never cared what anyone else thought about it. That was the sad part, because that kind of carelessness only comes from once having cared, and then being turned down. This was the reason. His heart and soul, and of course his, at times, absurdly large stupidity, those were Sasuke's reasons for loving him. Love. it tasted funny, old but rarely used.  
  
Sasuke knew that if there were ever going to be a reason for the two of them to not happen, his clan would be it. So taking a deep breath Sasuke pulled Naruto down towards him, in the first none-lust driven kiss they had ever shared. Because despite all the conclusions he had just made, he felt that he still needed to be sure. And as they kissed, the first real tears he had cried in a long time rolled down his cheeks. He would never be able to let him go. Sasuke had only really loved four people in his life, only one of which was with him today, and he knew he would never be able to let go of the last one. Sasuke pulled back and looked into Naruto's large eyes. Especially because he now knew, that that person felt the same. And so, he had made his decision, and thereby he was sealing the fate of one of the strongest clan in all of the hidden village's history. He was going to be the last of his clan. The last Uchiha.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
How was it? Please tell me!!! I am kind of nervous here... 


End file.
